The present invention relates to a pet sheet which is usually placed and used on a floor or the like for disposing of excreta of pets which are kept indoors.
A conventional pet sheet includes, for example, a hydrophilic top sheet which absorbs liquid, an under sheet or back sheet having water repellency (water resistance), and an absorbing material arranged between those two sheets. Urine excreted from a pet passes through the hydrophilic top sheet and is absorbed in the absorbing material. If urine is excreted over the capacity of the absorbing material, the urine may be leaked out of the pet sheet. In another case, urine slips on the top sheet, reach a peripheral edge of the pet sheet and may be leaked out of the sheet. Accordingly, a flap may be provided on the top sheet to prevent urine from leaking out of the pet sheet.
However, when such a flap is provided on the top sheet, another problem arises, in which scattered urine remains on the flap. As a result, when the pet sheet is disposed, such remaining urine on the flap may get the users hands and/or the floor dirty.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pet sheet in which it can be prevented that urine remained on a flap get users hands and/or a floor dirty.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a pet sheet includes a hydrophilic top sheet arranged on the absorbing material, wherein a flap which is formed at least adjacent a peripheral edge of the absorbing material and opens toward the center of the absorbing material. The flap has an upper surface of hydrophilic. Urine put on the flap is absorbed therein, so that it can be prevented that urine remained on a flap get users hands and/or a floor dirty.
The flap may be made of a single sheet of non-woven fabric. In this case, preferably, the flap has a lower surface coated with hydrophobic or water repellency material. The flap may be formed to have a double-layer structure in which an upper layer of hydrophilic and a lower layer of hydrophobic or water repellency.
The pet sheet may include a spacer arranged between the hydrophilic top sheet and flap to make a space therein. According to this feature, urine on the top sheet is prevented from flowing over flap, so that the urine can be trapped by the flap reliably. The pet sheet may have no extra intermediate material between the hydrophilic top sheet and the flap, so that the flap is maintained to be flat to the hydrophilic top sheet. According to this feature, pets do not trip over the flap.
Preferably, a plurality of the flaps is formed on the hydrophilic top sheet. Furthermore, the flaps may be formed on the entire surface of the absorbing material, thereby increasing the efficiency of stopping the urine. Thus, the urine which flows over the first flap can be stopped by the next flap.
In addition, preferably, at least one end of each of the flaps adjacent side edges of the sheet, which is opposite to a free or open end thereof, is fixed to the hydrophilic top sheet along two directions. In the case where, for example, the absorbing material and the hydrophilic top sheet are rectangular, the flap is provided along at least one side of the absorbing material and the hydrophilic top sheet is fixed in angular C shape. Thus, even when a large amount of urine flows between the hydrophilic top sheet and the flap, the flap is not pushed down on the side of adhering section.
Furthermore, indentations can be formed at least at positions corresponding to the flaps adjacent of the side edges of the absorbing material. For example, the indentation is a groove formed along the flap. Forming such an indentation enables the urine which is going to flow to the outside to be efficiently stopped even in the case where there is little space between the flap and the hydrophilic top sheet. That is, the urine which flows toward the outside after entering the indentation, pushes up the flap when it flows over the indentation. Accordingly, the flap is raised by the pressure from the urine, showing its fundamental function. Thus, the urine which flows toward the outside is prevented from passing over the flap. Particularly, when the flap is formed so as to cover a part of the groove, the aforesaid effect can be brought to the fore.
Also, when the indentations are formed on the absorbing material so that a plurality of small areas is formed, in whichever direction the urine in the area is going to flow, the urine is reliably trapped by the adjacent indentation. Thus, the movement of the urine can be controlled, regardless of the direction of the flow of the urine. Furthermore, when the indentations are formed so that the small areas are formed on the entire surface of the absorbing material, the movement of the urine which slides and flows over the hydrophilic top sheet can be controlled, regardless of the position and the direction in which the urine is excreted.